


Taste Test

by himawaridreams



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coffee Shops, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawaridreams/pseuds/himawaridreams
Summary: After recently being equipped with a taste function, Rune decides that her first order of business is to taste as many things as possible. One of such taste tests lands her in a café with Ritona.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah... hi? I wrote this fic in the span of one night, which is incredibly rare for me. I hope that you enjoy the Rutona Goodness™!

Coffee was bitter.

Rune cringed from the acerbic aftertaste that lingered in her mouth, scrunching her nose in disgust. She was warned that coffee that was brewed black would be bitter, yet... curiosity killed the automaton.

“You don’t like it, I presume?” Ritona asked, crossing her legs as she awaited the obvious answer.

Laughing sheepishly, she cast her gaze downward to the steaming contents of her cup on the table, shrugging her shoulders. “I dunno... It just really isn’t my thing, I guess.”

Nodding in acknowledgement, the corners of Ritona’s lips quirked in a lopsided smile. She gingerly picked up her own cup of black coffee from the table, cradling it in her hands like it was one of her prized glass articles, and took a sip.

“I don’t blame you.” she said after taking a generous sip of the bitter beverage, licking her lips. “It’s an acquired taste, I suppose-- certainly not for the fainthearted fledglings of coffee drinkers.”

“Hey! I was just recently equipped with the function to taste what I eat or drink, okay? It’s only natural I’m still trying to get a grasp for what I like and dislike.” Rune playfully quipped back, tracing the rim of her cup with an idle finger.

Yes... it was only a few days ago that she had received a transceiver call from Lab 9 that had delivered the wonderful news, sending the update to her manaware soon after. Albas was excitedly explaining the scientific steps that went into recreating the sense of taste, barely pausing for air, and Rune? Rune was totally lost with all the scientific mumbo jumbo being tossed about, but that didn’t stop her from sharing in the happiness with him.

“This still kind of feels like a dream...” Rune murmured, almost undetectable to the human ear. Her blue-green eyes glittered with such childlike wonder as she stared into her cup, a giddiness that was so unequivocally genuine that Ritona’s gaze softened, watching her endearingly.

“Of course it still feels unreal to you. After all, you went so long without having a proper sense of taste that once you were physically able to, it came as a shock.” Ritona reasoned while leaning forward on her elbows, her chin resting on her intertwined fingers.

Reflecting on her own conflicting emotions from the past few days, Rune could say with confidence that Ritona’s reasoning was logical. It was no overexaggeration to label this development a dream come true. Sweet or sour, bitter or tart, whatever the flavor... Rune could taste what she wanted without restrictions. Just thinking about it made her want to jump for joy!

“Ehehehe... To think that I would one day be capable of not only determining the nutritional value of something, but tasting it as well! Science truly, _truly_ is amazing!” Rune repeated Albas’ catchphrase gleefully, feeling very grateful and indebted to the field that had bestowed upon her this life-changing ability.

Chuckling at Rune’s display of vivaciousness, an ingenious idea popped into her mind, and Ritona spared no time to voice it, “How about when we get back to Rughzenhaide safe and sound, I introduce you to Vhastoralkat tea, a favorite drink of mine? My treat.”

A figurative exclamation point shot up above the head of Rune at this offer, and she was lightning fast to nod enthusiastically in response. “Yes, yes, yes! You don’t even have to ask me, Ritona! I’d love to try it out!”

Despite the arduous journey they had ahead of them, the girls’ laughter rang as clear and mellifluous as the sweet serenade of a wind chime, carrying throughout the café. Their heartbeats resonated as a single wavelength, harmonizing solely for the two of them. Together, Rune knew... they could face anything this challenge threw their way.

Against her better judgment, she lifted the coffee cup back up to her lips again, and took another sip of the loathsome liquid.

...She could really go for some Vhastoralkat tea right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check me out @ ritzyvhasta on Tumblr for more fault content! :^)


End file.
